battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
IceBerg
IceBerg was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Toad that fought in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was essentially a larger version of the original FrostBite, with six-wheel drive (eight wheels in Season 3.0) and a lifting plow powered by compressed air. IceBerg made it to the quarterfinals of both Season 4.0 and 5.0 after losing its very first fight in Season 3.0. Robot History Season 3.0 IceBerg's first ever match in BattleBots was against The Judge. In preparation for this fight, two battery packs were removed from the robot so a stronger steel top could be fitted without going over the weight limit. IceBerg was able to get to The Judge's side at the beginning of the fight, and it was able to push The Judge around the BattleBox, even managing to lift it with the plow. Eventually, the quicker Judge was able to drive around IceBerg and deliver a blow with its hammer. IceBerg got around The Judge again, but The Judge escaped again and hit IceBerg with its hammer again, disabling the plow. The Judge got one more hit in on IceBerg before the fight ended. The Judge won on a 38-7 judge's decision and IceBerg was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 IceBerg returned with a vengeance for Season 4.0, obtaining a sleeker, invertible shape and upgraded electronics. Its first opponent this time around was Sharp Tooth. IceBerg slammed Sharp Tooth around and into walls, and pinned it on the spikes but then later freed it. Sharptooth's spinning weapons died at this point so it tried whacking IceBerg with its bowling ball, and managed to get it around the plow to hit IceBerg's wheels, damaging them. Its spinners restarted, but IceBerg continued to slam Sharptooth around, despite a wobbly bent wheel from the bowling ball. Despite the damage caused to IceBerg, it won with a 36-9 judges' decision. This win put IceBerg to the final preliminary round, where it faced Half Gassed. This was a rather short match. The two superheavyweights charged at each other and collided in the center of the box, pushing each other hard and making a quarter-turn in the process. IceBerg lifted Half Gassed with its plow and rammed Half Gassed into the wall. Half Gassed was impaled on the spikestrip, hung up and suspended at about a 20 degree angle to the ground so its wheels were in the air. Half Gassed was unable to free itself and was counted out by the referee. IceBerg won by KO in 36 seconds and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Bucky the Beaverbot. In the match, IceBerg was moving very slowly because its plow was too low on the BattleBox floor. As this was happening, Bucky the Beaverbot pushed IceBerg around the BattleBox. IceBerg had its lifting plow raised and went straight at Bucky the Beaverbot. IceBerg lowered its plow on top of Bucky the Beaverbot and started pushing it around the BattleBox. IceBerg then pushed Bucky the Beaverbot under the pulverizer and the referee started the 30 second count for pinning. IceBerg released Bucky the Beaverbot at 25 seconds and IceBerg immediately pushed it under the pulverizer again before the time ran out. IceBerg won on a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced No Apologies. Before the match began, Team Toad placed a piece of Lexan on top of IceBerg to prevent getting severly damaged by No Apologies' axe. Both robots went straight at each other and No Apologies hits the top of IceBerg with its axe. This hit protected IceBerg courtesy of the added Lexan piece. However, IceBerg's plow was too low on the BattleBox floor and IceBerg was having traction problems. IceBerg had its plow raised and it was now having a hard time getting underneath No Apologies. After several hits from No Apologies' axe, No Apologies' axe suddenly bent in half and started using its two lifting spikes instead. No Apologies then lifted IceBerg with one of its lifting spikes. At 2:30, No Apologies hit the side of IceBerg and IceBerg's left front motor was shorting out. IceBerg was now moving very slowly and the time ran out shortly after. IceBerg won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the superheavyweight quarterfinals for the first time, where it faced Little Blue Engine. The match began with the two robots maneuvering around each other, before Little Blue Engine got in a ram. Little Blue Engine continued to ram IceBerg until IceBerg's rear-right wheel ended up falling off. Little Blue Engine kept pushing IceBerg around the BattleBox before the time ran out. Little Blue Engine won on a 36-9 judge's decision and IceBerg was eliminated from the tournament again. Due to Team Toad using all of their motors for IceBerg, it couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to being a previous quarterfinalist, IceBerg was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Ronin. After IceBerg pushed Ronin around the BattleBox, the time ran out and IceBerg won on a 36-9 judge's decision. This win put IceBerg to the round of 16, where it faced Phrizbee-Ultimate In the beginning, IceBerg started spinning in the center of the BattleBox just as Phrizbee-Ultimate started spinning. IceBerg rams into the side of Phrizbee-Ultimate and Phrizbee-Ultimate managed to bent IceBerg's plow from the impact. Phrizbee-Ultimate hits the left side of IceBerg and ripped two tires off of IceBerg. Phrizbee-Ultimate bounces into the base of the screw from that hit and begins to wobble a bit. IceBerg drives back to Phrizbee-Ultimate and starts shoving the spinning robot around with its plow. Phrizbee-Ultimate knocks IceBerg away and narrowly avoids hitting the spikestrip. Both robots went straight at each other and IceBerg's plow is ripped off completely by Phrizbee-Ultimate. With that hit, Phrizbee-Ultimate slides across the BattleBox floor and crashes into the spikestrip. Phrizbee-Ultimate stopped spinning and IceBerg races to the other side of the BattleBox to take advantage of Phrizbee-Ultimate. IceBerg drives up on top of Phrizbee-Ultimate and gets off for a second. IceBerg gets behind Phrizbee-Ultimate and pushes it against the spikestrip. IceBerg pinned it there for seven seconds and Phrizbee Ultimate moved slowly away from IceBerg. Phrizbee-Ultimate drove itself under the pulverizer and IceBerg pushed it against the spikestrip again. IceBerg backs away and drove itself on the killsaws. As Phrizbee-Ultimate was going back and forth very slowly, IceBerg pushed it against the screws and under the pulverizer. Phrizbee-Ultimate slowly moved forward and IceBerg pushed it under the pulverizer again. Phrizbee-Ultimate stopped moving next to the base of the screw and IceBerg pushed it against the screws again, leaving it flipped onto its back. IceBerg moved into the blue square and slowly rotates, proclaiming its victory. Phrizbee-Ultimate was counted out and IceBerg won the match by KO at 2:49. This win put IceBerg to the superheavyweight quarterfinals again, where it faced Maximus. The two robots collide in the center of the BattleBox. IceBerg presses on and ends up driving up Maximus' wedge for a moment. IceBerg runs away and Maximus went straight at IceBerg, but misses. IceBerg rams into Maximus from the side, bouncing Maximus on top of IceBerg's plow. IceBerg shoves Maximus against the arena wall. Maximus tries to escape, but IceBerg pins it there. IceBerg continues to pin Maximus against the spikestrip. IceBerg continues to pin, since Maximus can't score any points while pointed up toward the ceiling. After this, IceBerg finally releases Maximus from the spikestrip. As soon as Maximus' tires are back on the ground, it runs away. IceBerg went straight at the spikestrip and the plow became very loose. IceBerg hits Maximus from the side and the impact caused the plow to come completely off. Both robots collided into each other and IceBerg rams into one of Maximus' tires. IceBerg then rams into Maximus from the side again. IceBerg briefly got under Maximus, bouncing Maximus around. IceBerg drives over the spikestrip and Maximus is on the other side of the BattleBox. Both robots meet again and Maximus' wedge momentarily gets underneath IceBerg. IceBerg rams into the side of Maximus, but ends up on Maximus' wedge. Maximus starts pushing IceBerg and IceBerg quickly finds itself against the arena wall, bending its rear left wheel. IceBerg comes back and runs into Maximus a couple of times. Maximus gets underneath IceBerg and starts pushing it again. After this, IceBerg was now having driving issues. Maximus charges straight at IceBerg and slams it against the arena wall. Maximus was now pinning IceBerg against the spikestrip and Maximus releases it shortly after. IceBerg was still having driving issues. Maximus backs off, then goes back over to IceBerg. Maximus drove itself on the killsaws and IceBerg went straight at the screws. Maximus bumps into IceBerg and it went straight at the screws. IceBerg drives up onto the spikestrip and gets off immediately. Unfortunately for IceBerg, one of its wheels on one side locked and only the center wheels were moving. Maximus performs some victory spins in the center of the BattleBox and IceBerg is counted out. Maximus won by KO at 2:39 and IceBerg was eliminated from the tournament once again. IceBerg couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "No. He's not a Jewish rapper, he's a snowplow of destruction. Here is ICEBERG!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Pennsylvania